The present invention relates to a fastening arrangement for a wiper bearing of a windscreen wiper system for a vehicle, said wiper bearing being rotatably arranged about a wiper shaft.
Wiper systems are generally mounted on a mounting plate of a vehicle body, a wiper motor on the one hand and a wiper bearing on the other hand being connected together thereby. For fastening to the vehicle body generally a plurality of screw connections are used in order to ensure a reliable absorption of the reaction forces and a positionally stable connection of the wiper system, for example, to a vehicle body. For mounting a conventional wiper system generally three screws are used for each wiper bearing; thus, for the mounting, six screws are required in two wiper bearings. Apart from the fact that screws are precision parts and thus relatively expensive compared to other types of fastening, they have to be positioned and tightened either manually or mechanically which represents an additional expenditure of time.